


sleeping in

by stonerskittles



Series: teen wolf bingo [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Non-Binary Malia, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson pokes Malia’s arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleeping in

Jackson pokes Malia’s arm.

They don’t move.

“What are you doing?” Allison asks, twirling in her desk chair. She has a cup of coffee in her hands, one of Malia’s plaid shirts on (Jackson will never forgive Stiles for getting Malia into those things) and a pair of his boxers. With her hair up in a messy bun and face bare of any make up, he loves when she looks like this.

“It’s _noon_ ,” he replies, poking Malia again. Nothing. “How can they still be asleep?”

“It’s Saturday,” Allison shrugs, turning back to her computer.

“Still.”

Allison doesn’t reply to him, typing away on her laptop, most likely finishing her paper about feminism.

He manages to sit still for five minutes before he gets bored, and leans over Malia to blow in their ear.

“They’re going to kill you if you, if you wake them up,” Allison says, not looking away from her screen.”Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Jackson scoffs, wiggling his finger over Malia’s nose. He can take Malia any day. He messes with them for a few more minutes; trailing his nails down their back and poking them, but Malia stays still, until he crawls to the bottom of the bed and tickles their foot.

He isn’t expecting the kick, and he’ll forever deny that the high pitched squeal came from him as he tumbled off the edge onto the floor. Allison is laughing at him, giggles spilling from her mouth as she watches him.

Grumbling, he picks himself up and stares at Malia.

They’re still asleep, now on their stomach and clutching his pillow close.

_“How are they still sleeping?”_


End file.
